Máscara
by Orihime Altair
Summary: Hay personas que se esconden tras muros de colores, tras sonrisas y alegrías fingidas, porque lo único que desean es que alguien les quiera, aunque para ello deban abandonarse a si mismos. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen a mi, si no Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fueran míos, el Bad Trio seria protagonista de la serie xD.

En cualquier caso, yo solo utilizo a los personajes sin animo de lucro y para poder expresar fragmentos de mi complejo cerebro de loca.

**

* * *

**

**Máscara**

La gente que dice conocer a Antonio no tiene ni idea de lo que habla. A cualquiera que le preguntes sobre la personalidad del español responderá lo mismo: buenazas, alegre, despreocupado, amable, y por consiguiente, completamente idiota.

Pues bien, ninguno de esos adjetivos ha dado en el clavo, y vosotros diréis "¿como que no? Antonio es así, esta claro" si, tan claro como un charco de alquitrán, diría yo. ¿Nunca os habéis parado a pensar en cómo alguien así de palurdo logró convertirse en un imperio? Vale, Francia también lo logró, y no es que sea un santo, pero tampoco es un sádico (aunque a mi me lo parezca). Sin embargo todos sabemos que Francis, por muy repulsivo que sea, no tiene un pelo de tonto, y sabe muy bien como jugar sus cartas. Ahora, España... ¿qué tiene? ¿suerte? Dicen que a los poco dotados se les recompensa con la fortuna, pero a Spain la fortuna, en todo caso, le escupe a la cara.

No, amigos míos, el español no es ningún idiota, ni por consiguiente, ninguno de los adjetivos antes citados. Antonio es alguien totalmente orgulloso, engreído, hipócrita, egoísta y ama la guerra casi tanto como ama a su pueblo. A sabido ganar grandes batallas y a presumido de ello, ha dicho muchas cosas y cumplido pocas, ha robado, saqueado, esclavizado y participado en guerras que iba a perder solamente por dinero. Si, definitivamente es con este tipo de carácter con el que se construye un Imperio.

Pero, poco a poco, se fue percatando de que todo lo que lograba le era arrebatado, todos sus "amigos" no eran mas que vasallos atemorizados o vecinos deseando su derrota en las sombras de la conjura. Llegó a pensar que ese destino de soledad que se le presentaba era un castigo de Dios por sus crímenes.

Solo hay una cosa en común entre el Antonio real y el falso, y es aquella que permite coexistir ambas personalidades en un mismo cuerpo: el miedo a estar solo. Así que tomo una decisión, debía esconderse a si mismo, pero de tal manera que con su nuevo yo lograra no estar solo, eludiendo el castigo divino cambiando por completo su forma de ser.

Escuchad bien esto, hay gente que se esconde tras muros lúgubres para, o bien dar pena, o bien alejar a los demás. Pero hay otros, no tan escasos como pensáis, que se esconden tras muros de colores, tras sonrisas y alegrías fingidas, porque lo único que desean es que alguien les quiera, aunque para ello deban abandonarse a si mismos.

Esta es la verdad de España, por eso sonríe, por eso perdona, por eso hace todo lo que se le manda y nunca se queja ni reclama. Porque teme que si se rebela quien es todos le odiaran. Y una nación sin aliados solo esta destinada a perecer.

Desconozco si sus "mejores amigos" Francis y Gilbert lo saben. Francia talvez, puesto que en cada putada que le hace al español, más se acerca a sacar su verdadero yo. Pero creo que, en realidad, prefiere a esta copia falsa que al original.

Eso, es casi como vivir en una mentira, tener un amigo imaginario, porque yo me he dado cuenta de que todos sentimientos que muestra son falsos (o al menos la mayoría de ellos). Su amor por todos no es más que una pequeña fracción alterada de lo que su verdadero corazón puede producir.

Todo por culpa de su estúpida mascara de felicidad.

Así, en el fondo de mi corazón, he llegado a la conclusión de que aquel que consiga quitársela, ver lo que hay detrás y aceptarlo, será el único al que Antonio podrá amar de verdad.

Y por eso yo soy el que más posibilidades tengo de lograrlo. Yo, que me esfuerzo cada día en romper los muros de ese idiota para que durante un segundo me odie y luego descubra que soy el único al que puede amar tal y como el quiere hacerlo, hasta el final de nuestros días. Porque soy el único que no se ha dejado embaucar por su sonrisa perfecta y ha querido conocer al verdadero Antonio. El único interesado en ver como sonríe de verdad, a pesar de que sea una sonrisa torcida.

Quiero conocer, incluso con el miedo que siento, a ese español orgulloso, engreído, hipócrita, egoísta y guerrero que me ha robado el corazón.

* * *

Esta es solo mi forma de ver al personaje de España, no tiene ningún carácter político o externo al universo de Hetalia. La gente puede tener otra visión diferente, pero yo solo quería mostrar este punto, tal vez falso y complejo, de Antonio.

Si hay alguna falta ortográfica o algún fallo avisadme por favor.

Se acepta de todo menos coches bomba, cóctel molotov o virus.

Muchas gracias por leer, Bye bye :D


End file.
